Cat's Blog
by abbyhayze
Summary: This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus. I have a feeling that somewhere in the series, Rick is going to introduce a sister. This is the sister's blog. She is Percy's twin. Also, she joined the Hunters of Artemis. She is best friends with TG, AC, PM.
1. Chapter 1

Boys beware me. Kneel at my feet.

I am a Hunter of Artemis, and a Daughter of Poseidon.

I am Percy Jackson's long-lost twin sister.

I am one of the saviours of Olympus against Gaea and the giants.

I am your worst enemy.

I am your best friend.

I am Cat Jackson, the biggest fan of motorcycle jackets and combat boots there will ever be. (besides thalia of course)

Seaweed_Brain2897: So now I have to kneel before a person who doesn't know how to sleep in her own bed and makes me sleep on the floor?

Emo-and-Proud: Percy, you kno ur bed is way more comfortable. And i don't want ur germs getting in my bed, with ur uglyface syndrome and all.

Seaweed_Brain2897: U kno that that is not how it's spelled, it's only pronounced that way.

Wise_Girl: Haha, I've known Percy had uglyface syndrome for years.

Seaweed-Brain2897: You didn't seem to have a problem with my face when you were making out with it a few minutes ago.

Wise_Girl: Thalia-

Shock-Full-of-Goth: I'm on it Annabeth.

Seaweed_Brain2897: Oh, shit.

Emo-and-Proud: Haha, I am going to film this.

Seaweed_Brain2897: Oh, c'mon not on my birthd- Thalia no! , i wuz just telling the truth! go beat up nico or somethin. no take that back, beat up Mr. D. heh heh heh...

Shock-Full-of-Goth: as much as i would like 2, he would turn me in2 grapes...wait a sec i am immortal! think of all the things i could do to mr.d...

Emo-and-Proud: Why did ya stop beating him up? i wuz filming that!

Wise_Girl: Cat, i am cumming over there. i hav 2 make sure my boyfriend isn't a pancake.

Nature_Rox:hey evr-

Emo-and-Proud: before u finish, let me just say, please get off my blog.

Nature_Rox: Why?

Emo-and-Proud: Bcuz u don't kno how 2 work tech stuf. just typing what u did took u 10 min.

Emo-and-Proud: Bcuz u don't kno how 2 work tech stuf. just typing what u did took u 10 min.

Seaweed_Brain2897: If u don't stop being mean 2 grover, i swear 2 Poseidon, i will use my water powers on u.

Emo-and-Proud: Bring it on uglyface. I hav Artemis and Poseidon powers. mwah hah ha.

Seaweed_Brain2897: Damnit.

Emo-and-Proud: Good bye 4 now ppls of camp half blood.

Xcharmerxchickx: lol luv ur blog cat.

campjupiter: hey cat...do u miss me?

Emo-and-Proud: wtf, Octavian? I joined the Hunters of Artemis, and plus u r a really big creep.

Seaweed_Brain2897: Don't go near my sister, octavian.

Shock-Full-of-Goth: Go sumwhere octavian. where ppl actually like u.

emo-and-proud: percy make him leave me alone, he always tries 2 stalk me, and i am scared,

Seaweed_Brain2897: Don't cry CJ, it's gonna be ok. umm, could i hav sum girl back up here? please? while i like go kill octavian...

campjupiter: nobudy's scared of u percy..

seaweed_brain2897: Thals, wise girl, cum here quick, i gotta get on a boat that is sailing 4 san fransico.

*Please Stand BY*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples of Camp Half-Blood. (and apparently Camp Jupiter reads my blog 2) So I am laughing bcuz Percy just left to beat up Octavian. (and b4 u 4get again Thalia, that scrawny kid with the knife that u hate) Well here's the scoop, ppl of CHB who don't kno what happened. Basically, b4 I became a Hunter of Artemis, I dated Octavian 4 a while. Than I broke up with him, bcuz he's a crazy weirdo. Ever since he's been stalking me. So basically everybody hates him now bcuz, I'm like soooo luvable! Duh derr. Anyways, I accidentally released like really evil Elmos that I was keeping under Percy's bed. . Sooo maybe u should watch out 4 those guys. Srry bout it. Ok so my best friend's therapist said I should do this. I mean he is telling everyone to write an effin blog. He is such a effin asshole. He is lookin over my shoulder right now. Yes, u idiotic therapist, I called u a asshole. And idiotic. By the way if anybody asks (such as Chiron) I was never at the therapist's office 2day. Especially if it comes on the news that my therapist has a duck taped mouth, and is trapped in a ditch... My invisible monkey Bob is telling me to take the anger management classes that Mr. D offers. Like he should really be one to teach anger management... Ha Ha Ha well bye I hav 2 go beat up travis...

_Seaweed_Brain2897: U were keeping evil elmos under my bed! _

_Emo-and-Proud: Yea...I wuz goin 2 tell u but ya kno..._

_Pick_Pocketer: Why r u going 2 beat me up?_

_Emo-and-Proud: Cuz u get on my friggin nerves._

_Pick_Pocketer: What did I do?_

_Emo-and-Proud: Stole my wallet..._

_Shock-Full-of-Goth: Can I cum over Travis? _

_Pick_Pocketer: Y ?_

_Shock-Full-of-Goth: Cuz I wanna c u get beaten up by Cat..Duh derrs_

_**This Blog has reached the max. number of comments for today**_


End file.
